


i don't wanna be your boyfriend

by fliick



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Shiratorizawa, i'm not even sure how to tag this honestly, it's only rated teen for being slightly spicy but mostly bc shirabu has a potty mouth, its just a whole lotta kissing i swear, semi isnt much better, shirabu is just a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 09:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20240632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fliick/pseuds/fliick
Summary: In all the times they’ve had karaoke nights though, Shirabu always avoided going. Eita always assumed it was because it would hurt Shirabu’s stupid pride, but he’d always glare at Eita when invited, so Eita can safely assume the little brat just wants to avoid him. So when Eita arrives at the usual karaoke place and spots Shirabu sitting in the corner next to Wakatoshi, he’s a bit surprised. They lock eyes, only for a split second, before Shirabu glances away with a glower.Brat, Eita thinks bitterly as he closes the door behind him.or: the shiratorizawa boys go for karaoke and semi and shirabu... sort some things out





	i don't wanna be your boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> this... wasn't the fic i had planned on uploading next actually  
i had a kuroken fic that i was working on that i had planned on finishing but then semishira swooped in and stole my heart  
it was incredibly fun to write these two so now i'm inclined to write them more down the line
> 
> [i made a playlist to go with this fic!](https://8tracks.com/wolfpastels/i-don-t-wanna-be-your-boyfriend/)  
[and shoutout to this playlist for just being really good; i listened to it a lot when writing](https://8tracks.com/illager-b/won-t-lie-to-m-y-s-e-l-f-you)

Eita doesn’t like Kenjirou Shirabu. It’s not something he’s proud of, being salty over his junior, but Shirabu makes it _so_ easy.  
Not only did he swoop in to steal Eita’s starting spot, the only third year he disrespects _is_ Eita, always brushing him off. He’s a little brat who’s too hot-headed for his own good, and runs his mouth more often than not. His stubbornness is what gets him in trouble during matches - he gets too overzealous and ends up stumbling over his sets. He’s so set in his ways, and it grates on Eita’s nerves.

Of course, though, Shirabu seems to detest him right back, disregarding any advice Eita offers and refusing to let Eita give him pointers despite Eita having more experience. The few times Eita tries to calm him down, Shirabu just bites back, and it only pisses Eita off more.

The two have clashed for as long as they’ve known each other, as far as Eita can remember. The team’s aware that they don’t work together, and they usually try to avoid pairing the two up for practice. Eita and Shirabu avoid each other outside of club activities as well, and Shirabu typically sits out of group outings.

It’s not unusual for the club to go out for karaoke; it had been initially Tendou’s idea that became a tradition the days before big tournaments. Eita usually goes to make sure they don’t get too rowdy with the help of Reon, Wakatoshi just sits in the corner listening politely, and Tendou steals the show and goes all out.

In all the times they’ve had karaoke nights though, Shirabu has always avoided going. Eita assumed for the longest time that it was because it would hurt Shirabu’s stupid, fragile pride, but he’d always glare at Eita when invited, so Eita can safely assume the little brat just wants to avoid him.

So when Eita arrives at the usual karaoke place and spots Shirabu sitting in the corner next to Wakatoshi, he’s a bit surprised. They lock eyes, only for a split second, before Shirabu glances away with a glower. _Brat_, Eita thinks bitterly as he closes the door behind him.

“Hey, Semisemi! Come join the party!” Tendou greets, squished on the other side of the ace and Kawanishi. He’s sifting through songs on the small tablet.  
Eita nods his head in greeting, trying not to eye up Shirabu. He takes a seat on the other side of the table, next to Goshiki, Reon, and Yamagata.

He leans over to Reon, whispering, “This is the first time I’ve seen Shirabu come to karaoke.”  
Reon murmurs back with a resigned smile, “Apparently, Tendou hounded him to come because he thought Shirabu wasn’t getting the most out of his high school years. Or something.”  
Yamagata leans over to intrude on their conversation. “_Please_ don’t pick a fight here. I’d like to be in a good mood for tomorrow. You can tolerate each other for one night,” he hisses.  
Eita huffs as he leans back in the booth, crossing his arms. “I won’t bother the guy as long as he keeps to himself,” he mumbles.

Tendou sings three songs in a row before he decides to give Kawanishi a turn. Once Tendou’s done, Eita watches as he slings an arm around Wakatoshi and leans across Wakatoshi’s broad shoulders to talk to Shirabu.  
“Hey, Kenjirou, why don’t you take a turn after Taichi?” he asks with a grin.  
Shirabu freezes like a deer in headlights, but only for a second. He waves a hand as he replies, “Oh… I’m fine. I don’t mind just watching.”  
“Aw, what’s the point of coming if you’re not gonna join in!” Tendou says, leaning over further and hanging off Wakatoshi. “Wakatoshi is the only cheerleader we need!”  
Eita briefly wonders how Wakatoshi can handle the guy clinging to him so often, but Wakatoshi isn’t easily bothered, especially not by Tendou’s tendencies.

Shirabu shrinks up against the wall, away from Tendou, frowning deeply at Tendou breaching his personal space. His eyes glance around the room, land on Eita, and instantly narrow.  
“I’d like to see Semi sing something,” Shirabu challenges, leaning back in his seat.  
Eita scowls right back at him, the little shit.  
Eita’s fine with singing, his friends always clap for him and support him even though he knows he’s only got an average voice, but the fact that he knows Shirabu only wants to hear it to make fun of him irks him more than he cares to admit.

Eita can feel Yamagata’s warning gaze on him, but dammit, Shirabu’s the one who provoked _him_. Eita always _has_ been the competitive type, anyway.  
“Why are you dancing around it, anyway? Are you that embarrassed? With all your ego, I would’ve thought nothing could get to you,” Eita says back.  
Shirabu scoffs and scrunches up his nose into a pout. Eita would probably think it was cute if it didn’t annoy him so much. “The same goes to you, _Eita_. You’re probably just getting defensive because you suck,” he retorts.

Reon’s attempt to pacify them isn’t working. He’s smiling, mumbling, “Now, now, you two…” but the snotty way Shirabu says his name leaves a bad taste in Eita’s mouth.  
He stands up abruptly, points to Tendou, who had been scrolling through to pick a song for Kawanishi, and snaps, “Pick something. I don’t care what.”  
“Oooh! Eita’s getting pretty fired up, huh? Sorry, Taichi, you don’t mind giving up your turn, do you?” Tendou hums, looking to Kawanishi.  
Kawanishi glances between Eita and Shirabu, both shooting glares at each other, and smiles weakly. “I don’t think I have the right to mind right now, anyway…”

Of course, Tendou picks some pop song that Eita is only a little ashamed to admit he knows. Apparently, it’s been playing on the radio a lot recently so Tendou did him the honor of showing him the song a couple days ago. Eita’s never really been a pop music kind of guy, but the song got stuck in his head for the rest of the week. It’s not really the kind of song Eita would sing in front of a group of people, let alone for a stupid dare from Shirabu.  
Eita’s sure Tendou did this on purpose, but his urge to take Shirabu’s challenge outweighs his urge to gripe at Tendou.

Eita twists the microphone in his hands, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath.

“_Young heart, oh what a waste. Especially for such a pretty face, now._  
_It’s too bad, in any case. I guess I’ll be the one that got away._  
_So go, go. Try your sad style on somebody else._  
_No, no. Stay away with your sad songs.”_

_ __ _

Despite doing karaoke plenty of times with the team, Eita still finds it slightly awkward, hearing his own voice through the speakers. He knows his voice isn’t terrible, but it’s not beautiful or anything; Tendou or even Reon could probably pull off a better performance.  
Still, Eita puts effort into his singing. He’s never been one to half-ass things, especially since he’s been challenged.

“_I don’t wanna be your boyfriend, when you need a little company._  
_I don’t wanna be your boyfriend, no, when there’s not another phone to ring._  
_Friday night, you call me up, but you got my number wrong._  
_I don’t wanna be your boyfriend, your boyfriend._”

_ __ _

Eita sneaks a peek in Shirabu’s direction. Shirabu’s eyes are wide, his eyebrows furrowed, and he’s frowning. He’s pouting and his face is a little red, and this time Eita has a hard time denying that it isn’t cute. The rest of the group is clapping along to the music, and he catches Tendou singing along to the song with him.  
He can’t help but feel a bit smug with the look Shirabu’s giving him, so he doesn’t try to hide the smile that’s tugging at the corner of his mouth as he closes his eyes again.

When Eita finishes the song, his friends clap for him. He searches for Shirabu’s face but finds him not present.  
“You seemed more pumped than usual, Eita,” Tendou chirps from the booth.  
Eita puts a hand on his hip and asks, “Where did Shirabu go?”  
“Bathroom. He said he needed a second, whatever that means,” Kawanishi pipes up.  
Eita scoffs and makes to leave as Yamagata calls to him, “No fighting, you two!”

Eita shrugs off Yamagata’s comment. The little shit had the balls to challenge him but then runs off in the middle of his performance; Eita thinks it’s a little justified if he teaches the brat a lesson.

Eita finds Shirabu alone in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror, messing with his hair. Shirabu glances over when the door opens but upon seeing Eita, clicks his tongue and goes back to checking himself in the mirror.  
“Brat,” Eita huffs under his breath as he approaches.  
Shirabu gives him another small glance with knitted eyebrows.  
“Can I help you, _Semi-san_?” Shirabu asks with that snooty politeness he pulls off oh-so well. It’s that sarcastic tone of voice that Eita detests, the one Shirabu specifically uses for him.

Eita crosses his arms, shifting his weight. “You challenge me to sing, and then you don’t even stay the whole time? You’re pretty bold,” he says.  
Shirabu shrugs his shoulders. “Your singing sucks. I couldn’t stay any longer, it was so cringey,” he bites back.  
Eita advances on him, and Shirabu backs up till his back is against the far wall on the other side of the bathroom. Eita gets to see Shirabu’s pout up close, the way his nose scrunches up, the way his eyebrows knit together, the way he purses his lips unevenly, how the corners of his eyes crinkle ever so slightly when he squints.

“I take it back, you’re not cute at all,” Eita huffs, narrowing his eyes at the smaller of the two.  
Shirabu holds his glare, but his eyebrows quirk as he asks dubiously, “You thought that?”  
Eita hadn’t meant to let it slip, but he takes it in stride. He smirks slightly as he mocks, “Well, but you sure proved me wrong. That pout of yours is so childish.”  
“Then I guess I can take back my thinking you were attractive there for a second.”  
That throws Eita off guard a bit, only exceeded by how convinced he is that Shirabu simply said it to taunt him. Either way, it works.

“_Haah?!_” Eita growls, standing up taller so that he looms over Shirabu.  
Shirabu raises his eyebrows as he scans over Eita once, then replies, “Hmm, yeah, now that I get a good look at your face, you _are_ pretty.”  
“...”  
“_Pretty ugly_.”

That definitely ticks Eita off.  
“You must not have gotten a good enough look then,” Eita challenges, leaning down so that his face is inches from Shirabu’s.  
He had expected Shirabu to shrink away from the closeness, but instead Shirabu watches his face intently. He keeps his eyes on Shirabu, so he catches when Shirabu’s eyes trail down towards… his mouth? _Oh_, is all Eita’s able to think as he feels hands crawling up the back of his neck, tangling in the shorter strands of his hair before his lips crash together with Shirabu’s.

The first kiss is hasty, just a peck, but it still sucks all the air out of Eita.  
When the break apart, Shirabu hisses, “You’re so petty and annoying.”  
Before Eita can respond, Shirabu pulls him back for a second, longer kiss. Their lips lock together and Eita melts into Shirabu, balancing himself by placing one hand on Shirabu’s shoulder and the other on the wall behind him.  
They part, and Eita takes the opportunity to snap back, “You’ve got the absolute worst attitude.”  
And back in they go, their kisses gradually getting sloppier and more desperate.

Each time they break to breathe, they bite back at each other.  
“You’re so snotty, you little brat.”  
“You’re just salty because I’m better than you, fuckface.”  
“Your hair is stupid.”  
“So is yours.”  
“Open up your mouth, asshole.”

Eita’s thought about it, he hates to admit that. He’s imagined what it would be like to kiss Shirabu, but only in passing. Tendou may have planted the idea in his head once or twice when he had asked Eita who in Shiratorizawa he’d be fine with kissing. The image had lingered in Eita’s mind for a while, but Shirabu’s attitude usually reminded him why he would never kiss the jerk.  
But damn, if Eita didn’t feel like he had been missing out right now.

Eita swipes his tongue over Shirabu’s and feels how Shirabu shudders. It makes him feel smug and confident, so when he pushes Shirabu against the wall and rolls his tongue over in Shirabu’s mouth, he smirks when Shirabu lets out a small moan followed by a glare. In return, Shirabu bites Eita’s bottom lip hard enough to get Eita to jolt in pain.

“I cannot stand you,” Eita grunts the next time they break apart.  
Out of breath, Shirabu leans his head back against the wall. “Then why’d you kiss me, jackass?”  
Eita scoffs. “_You_ kissed _me_, you little shit,” he pants, taking the break to catch his own breath as well.  
“You wish. Why the hell would I kiss you?” he counters, scowling.  
“I only put my face near yours, you’re the one who had your hands in my hair.”  
“I’ll do it again, pissbaby,” Shirabu warns, but does it anyway, tangling his fingers roughly in Eita’s hair and bringing him closer to dip into another kiss.

Eita hasn’t kept track of how many times they’ve kissed in the past ten minutes. All he knows is that Shirabu has successfully pulled the jacket off his shoulders, and it pools around his elbows as he leans over Shirabu, breathless and red-faced, carefully kempt hair now tousled and messy  
He slides his lips down Shirabu’s face to suck at his neck. Shirabu lets a moan slip, so Eita tests his luck as he brushes his teeth against Shirabu’s nape. Despite Shirabu’s weak, flustered state, he shoves Eita’s face away abruptly.

“Don’t even _think_ about leaving a mark, fucker! We’re still here with the team and they’ll see it!” Shirabu snaps.  
Eita huffs, pouts his lip. “Don’t be a baby. It’s not gonna be huge or anything,” he mumbles.  
Contrary to Shirabu’s previously hazy eyes before, he glares deeply at Eita. “You are _not_ giving me a hickey tonight,” he warns as he grips the collar of Eita’s shirt roughly.  
“Fine, fine,” Eita resigns. “Not tonight,” he repeats, and he assumes that means he’ll get a chance to in the future. That’s enough to satisfy him, so he leans down to kiss Shirabu again.

Eita freezes when he hears the door behind them, though. He feels how Shirabu stiffens under him as well. Eita glances over his shoulder to see Yamagata taking in the scene carefully: Eita’s hand against the wall behind Shirabu, pinning the latter, Shirabu’s fist full of Eita’s shirt, their sloppy appearances, their flushed faces.  
Eita begins, “O-oh, Yamaga-”  
“You two _are_ fighting, aren’t you?!” Yamagata interrupts, pointing at them. “I told you no!”  
There’s a split second pause where Eita isn’t sure what to do but luckily (or unluckily) for him, Shirabu covers.

“I’m glad you came, Yamagata-san. I thought Semi-san was really going to kill me,” Shirabu says with a bit of a lilt.  
Eita shoots him a glare, but it only adds to the scene.  
Yamagata approaches them, frowning. “Alright, break it up, you two. We’re supposed to be preparing the mood for the tournament” he says, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.  
Now Eita really _does_ want to punch Shirabu, but Yamagata would definitely scold him, so he just mumbles, “Yeah, sorry.”

They go back to the karaoke room, where Goshiki is singing some punk rock song that Tendou picked for him. He’s trying his best, but he’s clearly stiff and nervous in front of everyone. Despite that, the team cheers him on and claps for him.  
Eita and Shirabu don’t talk to each other for the rest of the night. They sit across the booth from each other, occasionally sharing a glance in which Eita narrows his eyes at him and Shirabu innocently raises his eyebrows.  
No one says anything about how pacified they became, though Eita figures everyone else thinks they settled their argument in the bathroom. Which wouldn’t be completely wrong, actually.

For the next couple of weeks, Eita and Shirabu go back to their regular attitudes towards each other; they still bicker and argue, and the team still nags at them for it.  
They don’t talk about that night, but Eita finds himself thinking about it often. He’s not sure if that night changed his perspective on Shirabu. On one hand, the longer they avoid the topic, the more Eita strangely wants to kiss him again, but on the other hand, Shirabu’s personality still pisses Eita off on the daily.

It’s at the beginning of their next tournament as they’re warming up when Shirabu mutters something about needing a second and disappearing off to the bathroom.  
Eita swallows, wondering if it means what he thinks it does.  
“Is he nervous?” Goshiki asks as he watches Shirabu walk off.  
“I don’t remember Shirabu ever getting nervous before tournaments,” Wakatoshi states curiously.  
Kawanishi shrugs as he replies, “Whatever he needs to do for us to play well, by all means.”  
“I’ll go check on him,” Eita offers, his heart racing as he jogs across the court towards the lobby.  
Yamagata calls after him, “Don’t piss him off too much!”

Shirabu’s leaning against the sink, facing him when Eita walks in, like he’s been waiting. Eita scoffs at the sight.  
“Ah, good. You _do_ know how to take a hint. You’re not as stupid as I thought,” Shirabu says, tilting his head slightly.  
Eita crosses the distance between them quickly and puts his hands against the sink behind Shirabu, caging the smaller in. He retorts with a smirk, “Oh? _You’re_ just as stupid as I thought.”  
“_Tch_,” Shirabu clicks, snaking a hand to tangle in Eita’s hair. “Smartass,” he murmurs before he pulls Eita’s head and kisses him.

It’s only been a couple weeks since they first kissed and this is the first time they’ve acknowledged that night since, but as soon as their lips make contact, Eita feels as though he’s taking the first gulp of water after a marathon. He brings a hand up to cup Shirabu’s face, and feels how Shirabu leans into it. It’s cute, so out of spite of his own feelings, Eita moves his thumb to catch the corner of Shirabu’s mouth and pulls, forcing Shirabu’s mouth open.  
Shirabu gasps when Eita slips his tongue past his teeth and flicks it along the roof of his mouth.

When they break apart, they’re both breathless. The roar of the crowd can be heard from here, signaling the entrance of their opponents.  
“You piece of shit,” Shirabu hisses, wiping his chin of saliva with the back of his hand.  
Eita steps back, letting Shirabu push past him toward the door. As he does, Eita slaps him on the back hard enough to make him stumble forward a bit.  
He glowers over his shoulder as Eita crosses his arms and says, “You better bring us a win, Mr. Setter.”

There’s a small pause where Shirabu’s eyes widen, but when he blinks the surprise is gone. He spins on his heels, walks over to Eita, grabs the collar of his jacket and pulls him down for another kiss, this one cleaner and somehow more romantic than all the others. Eita’s lost in it for a second, reaching up to touch Shirabu’s neck, but his hand is swatted away as Shirabu breaks apart and steps back.

“Of course I will,” Shirabu says, holding eye contact. Then he adds with the slyest smirk Eita’s ever seen on him, “Mr. Benchwarmer.”  
Any thought of Shirabu being romantic is shattered instantly. “You shitty little brat!” Eita hisses.  
“If you want to fight, _Eita_, save it for after the match,” Shirabu calls over his shoulder.

Eita eagerly looks forward to the end of the match, when he can drag Shirabu back here again to give the little asshole that mark he'd been so patiently waiting to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> okok i really will get that kuroken fic done now that this is off my mind lol  
the meat of this plot was made up at like 3AM so i apologize if its a little shallow  
as always, i skimmed for typos and such, but i'm very prone to missing things
> 
> shoutout to my best friend for tolerating me talking about these two and this fic bc i was very vocal about it  
also! it's in the playlist i made, but the song semi sings in this is "boyfriend" by COIN, if you're curious!
> 
> >[follow my tumblr and come chat!](https://fliicke.tumblr.com/)  
>[follow my twitter, where i sometimes post wip snippets!](https://twitter.com/fliicke)


End file.
